


Studmuffin

by restingpidgeface (Arlene0401)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Pearl Necklace, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/restingpidgeface
Summary: How do you react when you find out your boyfriend has a low self esteem? To Lance, there's nothing like some good old shameless body worship to show your man that he's the most desirable creature in existence.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeroCrowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroCrowe/gifts).



> I saw this [this art](http://z-ero-ren.tumblr.com/post/153059019459/hance-sketch-i-had-to-patreon) by the amazing [z-ero-ren](http://z-ero-ren.tumblr.com/) ([sfw blog](http://ze-roren.tumblr.com/)) and I had to. Thank you for letting me write this for you, TJ!

Another gruelling workout at the gym over, and Hunk dragged himself to the showers. He’d stayed behind again, grimly working the treadmill as if he held a personal grudge against it long after the others had retired.

Like every day, he fancied that maybe his flesh would feel a little firmer, the uniform fit a little less snug, and like every day, he looked down to see the same body as always. He still felt the same softness under his fingers as he showered and towelled himself off. In the mirror, he caught a glimpse of his bulking form and quickly averted his eyes.

Hunk had always been big. He had also always been ‘big’. A lot of it was muscles, he knew that, but there was also more body fat than he liked. Year after year, he had endured and grinned at the fun poked at him, had acted as if he didn’t hear the snide remarks and mean giggles behind his back. Had tried not to pay attention, not to let it get to him, but the words and whispers had seeped into his subconscious like acid.

Still, he had been okay with it. Sort of. He had friends who didn’t mind his looks and his weight, and he had accepted his role as the tall and lumbering background figure. But then he had been swept up in the whirlwind that was Lance.

Lance with his endless legs and slender fingers, Lance with his burning eyes and easy grin, Lance with his lame jokes and terrible innuendo. Who cracked one liners nonstop but was down anyone’s throat for laughing at Hunk’s motion sickness. Who strutted about like he owned the place - no matter what the place was - and was deep inside so caring and gentle.

They had become friends, best friends even, and then Lance had understood it to take their relationship past the point of friendship. Not that Hunk objected, because he was long since smitten with him.

And he wanted to do… things. With Hunk. And again, Hunk wouldn’t object, because dear lords did he want to do them too. But these… things… involved being naked. Butt naked in front of his boyfriend, the person he loved and admired the most, and whose opinion of him mattered the most to Hunk.

He’d tried his best. Switched off the lights as soon as kisses became more heated, or took over in such a haste that they ended up only half undressed. Dived under the safety of blankets. Stopped Lance’s wandering hands claiming to be extraordinarily ticklish. He was aware that he couldn’t fool Lance, not forever, but it bought him the time he would need to open up and feel less self-conscious.

And then everything had become kind of blurry, and they ended up in this castle in space in the company of an angry midget with a great ass and some legendary hero who looked like straight off a marble pedestal.

Keith could probably crack fucking nuts with his buttocks. Shiro bend iron over his abs and not even break a sweat.

They were scooped up here, day after day, and Hunk couldn’t help but notice that they were physically much more attractive than him. All his insecurities, even the ones he’d gradually managed to get over, came back with the merciless aim of a boomerang, and raised by the power of ten. He wondered just how much longer Lance would stay his boyfriend.

Hence he tried, really, desperately tried, with more earnest than in any self-loathing phase of his life previously, to get into shape and lose weight. But no matter how much he benchpressed and cycled and ran until he felt ready to throw up his lungs, no matter how much (or how little) space goo he consumed, every single pound stubbornly clung to his hips, thighs and belly.

He trudged to the dining room, but when he heard the quiet murmur of conversation inside decided he’d skip dinner altogether today, and turned to sneak to his room.

“Where ya headin’, studmuffin?”

Lance was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed casually, although his face looked slightly concerned. Hunk glanced at him, then past him at Shiro and Keith animatedly talking, Lance’s plate opposite of them.

“I… uhm… I’m not hungry. I don’t feel well, so…”

Lance turned his head to see what Hunk was looking at. “Don’t feel well, huh.” His eyebrow twitched in anger. Then he grabbed Hunk’s arm and stalked off, dragging his taller boyfriend with him.

“Wait - Lance… what…?”

But Lance didn’t heed, storming ahead in a cloud of anger, not stopping until they had reached his room and he slammed the door shut behind them.

“So what’s your deal with them? Anything in particular you might want to tell me?”

Hunk was flabbergasted. “Deal? What? With who?”

Lance pinched the bridge of his nose. “Shiro. Or Keith. Or maybe both. You’re not exactly being subtle, Hunk.”

“Lance, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m talking about you ogling them all the time. About you parading around all sweaty whenever they’re in the gym. About you… avoiding me…” He turned his face away, and suddenly his voice sounded broken as he forced the next words out. “If you… if you like one of them better than me… but, I thought at least you’d be honest with me and _tell_ me you want to break up…”

Hunk saw the pain in Lance’s face, and he felt something inside of him crack. Never, never had he intended to cause him any sorrow. 

“No. Lance, please, no. You… this is all wrong. I would never break up with you. Please, believe me. I thought - I worried that _you’d_ leave _me_.”

Those vibrant eyes turned his way again. “Hunk. Leave you? Why the quiznak should I do that?”

Hunk swallowed, he was cornered now, no escape. “Because I’m fat!” he blurted out. “Because I’m fat and clumsy and they’re all fit and good looking and everything that I’m not, and I… I…”

“... and you’re ashamed,” Lance concluded softly. Hunk nodded in defeat. His cheeks burned.

“You thought you had to work out to be able to keep up with them.”

Another nod.

A short silence ensued, Lance gnawing his lip thoughtfully, Hunk waiting for him to… whatever. Laugh, probably. 

Gentle hands cradled his face.

“Hunk. My cute, adorable, clueless sweetheart. I chose you because I love you. _Everything_ about you. You are the kindest, purest man I’ve ever met. You have a great sense of humour, and your smile takes my breath away. You look past my facade and see the twerp that I am and still stick with me. I love your spirit and your loyalty. I love your pretty face and that little pout when you’re deep in thought and the way you drool when you sleep. I love how even when you’re terrified you never let us down. You want to keep up with them? Baby, they’d have to work their asses off to compare to you.”

Lance kissed him, just a sweet, soft peck to the lips.

“And concerning your body… your hair is so soft and lovely I could spend days just running my fingers through it. Those little dimples when you smile and laugh are too cute for words. Your arms around me make me feel like I’m in the most secure place in the universe. Your chest and belly are so soft and warm I want to cuddle you all day and listen to your heartbeat. I love your soft skin and your smell… did you know you smell of nutmeg and cinnamon? I want to kiss and lick every last inch of it. And don’t get me started on your ass. Your ass is magnificent, baby, a work of art, and it hurts me you won’t let me worship it like it deserves.”

His eyes had darkened while he spoke, the tip of his tongue unconsciously wetting his lips as if he thought about something particularly mouth watering.

“If I was a lesser man, of less confidence, I would wonder what a piece of lovemeat like you would want with a skinny ass like mine, but hey - this is me, so I _know_ I’m fantastic.”

Lance shot Hunk a toothy smile and cocked his eyebrow.

In spite of himself, Hunk smiled back. It was all too much to take in at once, but he felt his heart lighten with every sweet word, and he wanted to believe. He wanted to believe so badly.

“You don’t think I’m… fat and gross and…”

Lance shushed him. “Baby, no. You’re perfect and gorgeous and precious to me. From your silly headband to your delectable round toesies. Do you think… do you think you could bring yourself to let me show you just how much you’re loved? I love you, baby, and I want you to be able to trust me and feel safe with me.”

“I trust you, Lance,” Hunk replied, looking into sincere and caring eyes. And he did - this was Lance after all, the one person who’d never once betrayed him, the one who’d never hurled a mean or hurtful word at him. “What,” he swallowed, “what do you want to do?”

Lance looked as if Hunk had just given him a three course meal on a silver platter. His hands, which still had been on Hunk’s face, slid down to his shoulders.

“I want to undress you. With the lights on.” He watched his boyfriend closely, gauging his reaction, looking for any sign of discomfort.

Hunk mulled it over. “So… after you’ve… undressed me… what next?”

“I’d like to touch you. Kiss you.” He leaned forward and nibbled on Hunk’s earlobe. “Worship you,” he breathed.

“Wo-worship me?” It sounded a little breathless and squeaky.

“Yes. Worship you.” Lance’s lips curled into a smile against his skin.

And Lance did just that. Slowly, reverently peeled off every piece of Hunk’s clothing, starting with the headband and ending with the socks. Kissed and caressed every inch of skin, showered him in soft praises. At first, Hunk felt like he would die from embarrassment, but this was Lance, his Lance, so sincere and honest and loving, and he allowed himself to drift off and bask in warm layers of affection.

If he was honest with himself, it was not only loving and tender, it was also hot as hell, and turned him on beyond belief.

Lance, of course, noticed. A raging erection poking your backside is kind of hard to ignore. With a smile, he continued kneading the soft, supple flesh of Hunk’s chest. Grazed fingernails around the hardened nipples, cupped the pair of small mounds with his hands. Hunk had always been highly conscious of his chest, cruel jokes engraved deeply into his memory. It didn’t help that he was ridiculously sensitive there. But Lance’s ministrations had him arching unapologetically into the touch, small moans and whimpers falling from his mouth.

Lance looked ravenous as he leaned down to nuzzle into the cleavage that formed between his squeezing hands. “You like that, hmm? God, I love your tiddies, they’re so fucking majestic.” His tongue laved at one caramel-colored bud, then the other, leaving a trail of moisture behind. “So lovely and soft, I could come all over them, paint them all white with my cum.”

“Do it, then,” Hunk heard himself say. Lance raised an eyebrow, expression quizzical. Not judging, or mocking, but trying to figure if this was what he truly wanted.

Suddenly feeling courageous as well as aroused, Hunk verified: “Do it.” He brought his hands up to the sides of his chest and squeezed the meat together, and he did not miss the way Lance’s eyes darkened with want and his cock twitched.

Lance swooped down to claim his lips in a heated kiss, and Hunk opened his mouth invitingly. His blood sang with giddiness, with affection and excitement. He’d thought it would be mortifying and difficult to finally allow himself to open up, but instead it was incredibly liberating. Lifting. Exhilarating.

Breaking off the kiss with one last soft peck, Lance smiled fondly. “Hold on for a minute. I’ll get something.” He disappeared into the adjoining bathroom with swaying hips, only to re-emerge seconds later with an elegantly sculpted glass bottle. Hunk frowned - it was not the lube they usually used. 

“Massage oil,” Lance explained, straddling his hips and uncorking the bottle. “From that nice woodlands planet we went to last month. They said it has rare and luxurious essences. Did you think I’d slather you with lube? Nu-ho, honey. Only the best is good enough for my man’s immaculate skin.”

He held out the bottle for Hunk to sniff on, and the aroma was heavenly. Earthy and musky, but with a fresh sparkle to it that tickled the senses. Trust Lance to dig out the most fancy skin care products - the vast collection of lotions, bath salts, masks and conditioners in his bathroom could even put Allura’s to shame.

Hunk watched as Lance tilted the bottle and let some of the oil dribble on his chest, aroma exploding tenfold and enveloping them in a sensual embrace. Moss and fern and fresh grass, spring water trickling over exposed rock, damp fertile earth and morning mist, it was all there, with a heady note that rushed straight into the blood, the embodiment of earth and water, both their elements in perfect harmony. It felt silken and warm on his skin and tingled pleasurably as Lance spread it with firm, hungry palms. He made to cork the bottle when an afterthought hit him.

“Hold out your hand, baby.”

Hunk did as requested, and Lance poured some oil into his palm with a devious grin. “Just wanna make sure we both enjoy this.” He put the bottle on the nightstand and kissed Hunk once more. “You ready, my beautiful?”

He was, Hunk found in himself, he’d never been more fucking ready for anything in his life. Gripped Lance’s thighs firmly, unheeding the mess he made with his oil-slick hand, and pulled him up and closer. Until he had Lance towering over him with burning eyes, erection sliding against his breastbone, right over his heart that seemed ready to hammer its way right through his ribcage.

“Goddammit, Hunk, how did I ever deserve you,” Lance swore, unable to resist the urge to rut against him.

Seeing his boyfriend fall apart so easily gave Hunk a surge of confidence. He cocked his head and smirked. “Because you’re fantastic?” 

Lance snorted a laugh. “Yeah right, how could I forget that.” He reached down, softly kneaded Hunk’s flesh and squeezed it to engulf his length, slowly moving his hips. Almost immediately, his eyes glazed over with lust.

“Fuck, you feel so good, baby, just look at you, so warm and beautiful and soft.”

From Hunk’s perspective, the view was incomparably erotic. Lance moved above him, muscles in his stomach rippling as he thrust his hips, chest heaving breaths. His cock slid tantalisingly through Hunk’s cleavage, precum dripping into the slick and gleaming skin, only inches from his face. Almost unconsciously he stroked his own arousal, heat pooling in his belly at every gasp and moan that Lance uttered, at every praise.

Lance dished them out unashamedly, called him his prince, his gorgeous, his everything, and Hunk swallowed it all up like dry earth desperate for rain. He moved his hand at a slow pace, but nevertheless felt his climax build in him all too soon. Lance seemed to sense it, because he moaned out: “Come for me, baby, let me see you,” and that was all it took to send him over the edge. Pleasure crashed over Hunk like a tidal wave and he came with a shout, his seed splattering over his belly and Lance’s back.

Never had he given in and lost himself in ecstasy like this, and it took him a moment to come back from his orgasmic bliss. Lance wasn’t finished yet, but if his desperate noises and sweat-drenched skin were anything to go by, he was close too. Hunk brought up his hands to cover Lance’s, sticky with cum and oil as they were. Lance let go in favor of gripping the headboard tight for better leverage, and Hunk squeezed tight, ran the pads of his fingers over his nipples, smearing a lewd mess of liquids.

“Feels so good, baby, squeezing my dick so tight,” Lance panted, “can I… can I come on you?”

“Please,” Hunk said, “please make me messy,” and Lance bucked hard, once, twice, and came all over his chest, neck and face with a throaty moan. He clung to the headboard for a moment, heaving breaths, marveling at the lewd wreckage he’d produced, his lover dishevelled, dirty and flushed underneath him. Then he scrambled off Hunk and collapsed next to him.

Hunk pulled him into a tight embrace, gross stickiness squelching between them be damned. They exchanged slow languid kisses, breathing each other in, sated and blissed out.

“Thank you,” he murmured against Lance’s lips.

Lance blushed. “What for?”, he muttered dismissively, “for being such a shitty boyfriend and not figuring out much sooner what you needed from me? From now on, I’ll treat you like you deserve it. Although,” His eyes darted to the bathroom and back, “I may have to draw the line at carrying you princess style into the tub. But at least I can pull an adequate bath for your majesty, if it pleases you to join me.”

Hunk huffed a soft laugh. “It pleases me, my valiant knight.”

They tottered into the bathroom on wobbly legs, Lance a step behind Hunk, and catching a sight of that magnificent backside he couldn’t resist. He slapped Hunk’s ass, relishing in the yelp he got, and leaned over his shoulder.

“And next time,” he growled, I’m gonna worship the fuck out of your ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)
> 
> My Voltron blog is [restingpidgeface](http://restingpidgeface.tumblr.com)


End file.
